


Wandering Star, Wandering Hands

by KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/pseuds/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars
Summary: Nezumi, youtease.





	Wandering Star, Wandering Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic!

"You gravitate toward me so naturally, Shion, aren't you wary of how vulnerable it makes you?" Nezumi asked, as Shion shifted toward him. It was cold and they had only a thin blanket and Nezumi's cloak for both of them, so Shion's move toward warmth was understandable, but Nezumi still wanted to know why.

"No. You wouldn't hurt me out of nowhere." 

Shion had answered simply, as if it was common knowledge, and, Nezumi supposed he had a point. Every time he'd attacked Shion had been to make a point or to prove him wrong; he wouldn't randomly attack him in the quiet hours of the night as they both lay in bed.

"But I _could_ ," Nezumi whispered, almost to himself. Shion didn't respond -- his breaths remained steady, and his eyelids didn't even flutter. 

Shion wasn't asleep, though, so Nezumi slipped a hand up his shirt to rest at the center of his chest.

"That's your solar plexus. If I jabbed you there right now, you'd be incapacitated."

Nezumi applied a bit of pressure just to make a point, and Shion's breathing hitched as his eyes finally opened to reveal a crescent of violet, oddly brilliant in the dim room.

Slowly, he slid his hand up to Shion's neck, fingers spreading to span its length. He didn't quite know why he was doing this, but something about Shion drastically lowered his inhibitions.

"And from here, there's any number of ways I could kill you. You're versed in anatomy, you know this full well," Nezumi said as he traced the side of the ridge of Shion's trachea. Under his fingertips he could feel Shion's pulse quickening. For instance, I could-"

"Nezumi, you need to stop now."

"What, _finally_ feeling scared?"

"No, um." Shion swallowed -- Nezumi could feel his throat working -- and looked away. "You're arousing me."

Well, _shit_

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests over on tumblr @NezuOnKazoo and I crave new ideas ~~like Shion craves Nezumi's touch~~.


End file.
